Electro-immobilization devices, such as TASERS, (“TASER” is a Registered Trademark), and Stun Guns, deliver electric shocks to subjects, and use thereof by security personnel to control recalcitrant persons is becoming more and more common. Recently, however, question has been raised about the effect of the delivery of an electric shock thereto, on a receiving person's cardiac function. For instance, speculation that cardiac function was disrupted by application of an electric shock, as determined at a later time has recently increased. It would therefore provide utility if substantially simultaneously, or at a some relatively short time delay after delivery of a shock to a subject, physiological function(s) of said subject could be monitored and documented in a storage media.
With the disclosed invention in mind a Search for Patents was conducted. Identified were:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,199 to McNulty et al. which describes a Weapon for Immobilization and Capture;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 to Murray which describes an Immobilization Weapon;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,809 to Rowan which describes an Interaction Transector Device which provides for ECG monitoring; and        
Published patent application Ser. No. 2001/0012918 by Swanson which describes utilizing electrical energy pulses to temporarily stun a zone of tissue. Monitoring ECG's is mentioned.
There is identified a need for system and method for applying temporarily incapacitating electric shocks via ballistically implanted electrode(s), and simultaneously or after a short period, monitoring physiological parameters via the same electrodes, then using said monitored physiological parameters to altering characterizing parameters of follow-on temporarily incapacitating electric shocks administered to said subject for the purpose of lessening risk of injury to said subject.